The present invention relates to a semiconductor crystalline laminate produced by epitaxial growth, a forming method thereof, and a semiconductor device consisting of an electronic device, optical device and so on using the semiconductor crystalline laminate.
A semiconductor device of electronic elements or optical elements using a semiconductor crystalline laminate structure of hetero structure consisting of semiconductor layers containing In and semiconductor layers containing no In which is epitaxially grown by the molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) method or the metal organic chemical vapor deposition method is known.
An HEMT (high electron mobility transistor) having a selectively doped hetero structure of a compound semiconductor using an InGaAs strained layer as a channel and an AlGaAs layer as a spacer is indicated as an electronic device in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-3464.
A quantum well semiconductor laser using an InGaAs layer as a quantum well layer and an AlGaAs layer as a barrier layer is indicated as an optical device in Electronics Letters Vol. 28 (1992), pp. 1639-1640.